These little things that make me fall for her
by gengen007
Summary: Three years after Sunnydale's fall, Xander tells Scooby Gang life, especially his.


\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\uc1\fonttbl\f0\fcharset0 Times New

Post-_Chosen_ (Take place after season 7)

Spoilers: A lot of spoilers. Season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Season 5 of Angel.

Small references to several episodes, in particular: (Buffy) _Passion, Becoming, Lovers Walk, The Zeppo, Graduation Day, Hell Bells, Lessons, Dirty Girls, Chosen_ (Angel) _Hero, Home, Conviction, You're Welcome, A Hole in the World, Not Fade_

_Away._

Author Note #1: English is not my main language, so I'm sure this is full of Mistake… Sorry.

Author Note #2: Thanks to my beta reader Kathryn Ann who helped me with a lot of errors I made.

These little things which make me fall for her

A lot of things have changed since the destruction of Sunnydale, now three years ago. When the town had been destroyed, we all initially went to Los Angeles. Then, gradually, our group separated. Buffy and Dawn left to Italy. Buffy always dreamed to travel, but her Slayer duty didn't allow her, now that there are hundreds throughout the world, she took some time for her and Dawn. They both live in a small house in Rome. Buffy has a new boyfriend, Jason, he's a good guy, and he's not a vampire nor a soldier (good point). Dawn was accepted in medicine in a famous school in Rome.

Giles is back to England for the hundredth time, but now he was there to stay… Although the other times too, but that's another story. He found himself a partner, Penny, a very nice lady, which has approximately the same age as him… I never really knew Giles' age, but I estimate that Penny is as old as he is… She reminds me a bit of Miss Calendar. They make a very cute couple. Giles is now the one who deals with the new watchers council. I think they couldn't make a better choice. Giles set up monuments on the grounds of the council, one for each important person of our group that we have lost. Buffy and Faith, who are the official Slayers have their monuments. Spike and Angel too, it's funny how vampires can be important according to the council. As for the dear people we lost, there is Miss Calendar, Joyce, Tara, Anya, Kendra and Jesse. Giles thought of Jesse cause he knew he was Willow's and I best friend. There is also Doyle, a member of Angel Investigations, he died saving several people, like a true hero, and apparently he and Cordelia were very close. I never knew him, but he was very important in Angel and Cordelia's life. Also add Cordelia, Fred and Wesley to the list of people we've lost.

Faith and Robin married, approximately two years ago. They now have a little girl, Angele, and Faith is pregnant of a second child. Who would have thought that Faith, marriage and babies could one day find themselves in the same sentence? Faith is still very active as a Slayer, and when a new hellmouth opened in Cleveland, she decided to settle there with her husband and daughter.

Willow and Kennedy left toward Brazil a few weeks after the fall of Sunnydale. Little time after that, they broke up. The rupture was more difficult for Kennedy than for Willow. I think Willow didn't really love her, or at least, not as much as she loved Tara. They went to England, where Kennedy joined the council. Willow stayed at Giles during several months, helping him with research. Kennedy now walks from country to country, or from a hellmouth to another, to help Slayers, already in place, to do their job. Andrew became a watcher with the assistance of Giles. He doesn't deal with a Slayer in particular, but he stays in England, with the council, and trains the new arrivals (they always receive new slayers from around the globe). For some time, he started to travel a little more. I suspect he had a thing with Kennedy. They both deny it, but everyone sees the evident complicity between the two of them. Who would have thought that those two would finish together? Not me. With the last news, Kennedy was attracted to women, no? Is Willow something else and nobody informed me? And I suspected that Andrew liked men. But too good a thing, they go well together, Kennedy likes to lead (that's what turned things cold between her and Willow, according to what the redhead said to me), as for Andrew, he adores receiving orders.

After having saved the world, Spike returned to the Wolfram & Hart offices in Los Angeles as a phantom, or something like that, and he isn't anymore. I don't know too much of his story, only what I heard of the conversations between Willow and Angel. Not that I listen through the doors… Ok, well, there's a little of that… I don't really like when she's alone with Angel ever since the time when he became Angelus and killed Miss Calendar. But well, I know he's careful now. Angel still holds Angel Investigations (but it's not really Angel Investigations any more, he's now with Wolfram & Hart), with Spike, Gunn and Illyria. Illyria is a kind of demon, who seized the body of Fred after she got sick. It's a pity for Fred, she seemed to be a super likeable girl. Unfortunately I didn't have the opportunity to get know her but Willow seemed to appreciate her. I don't know much what goes on with this Illyria, she's odd. I wanted to say that she was malicious, but she's still with them… Anyway, we can really expect anything with Angel and Spike. But she helped them to fight against I don't know which threat which seized Los Angeles. During this battle, they lost Wesley. It's a great loss. I didn't like him much from while he was a watcher in Sunnydale, but after the battle against the mayor he was cool. And apparently, he had changed much since he began working with Angel. Speaking about great loss, before Wesley, there was a big one; Cordelia. It seems that she died in the hospital. She had been in a coma for several months and then suddenly… I would have liked to be able to see her a last time. I know, we didn't breakup in very good terms, but before she left to Los Angeles, we had re-started to speak without insulting each other. We spoke some times on the phone, but not much, she usually called Willow… Funny irony, considering that it was because of Willow that we had broken up. Willow saw her, two or three times, she told me she had changed much since she moved out of Sunnydale. I will really miss her.

Did I talk about everyone? I think so, except me… Well, where to start? The beginning… After the destruction of Sunnydale, the loss of Anya and my eye, I left for Africa. I had to think, to clear up my mind. I had just lost someone important. Yes, I still loved her. I had to leave, far from California, I needed a change. I kept contact with almost all our gang by e-mail. One e-mail by month during several months, it's not really keep contact, but it's much better than nothing. Except with Willow. With Willow, it was different, it always was. At the beginning, we spoke on the phone, approximately one or twice per week, and we wrote each other. Then Willow's phone calls were more numerous. I understood at this time that she had broken up with Kennedy. Kennedy was a very nice girl, but she hated that Willow and I were so close. She hated that Willow likes to spend time with me. And she hated above all that Willow and I, called each other every evening before going to bed as we used to do when we were young. We stopped these calls for some time after Oz's arrival and the beginning of my relation with Cordelia. And when Tara died, and Willow left to England with Giles, these calls resumed. Every night, the first to go to sleep called the other. Only to say goodnight. But when Willow and Kennedy started to date, Kennedy made it clear that she didn't want me to call Willow every night any more. I refused to listen to her. But Willow's calls were shorter every time. Therefore, when I started to receive calls from Willow every evening, I suspected that it was finished between them. Willow didn't tell me, but one night I asked her. I was right.

About a year after I moved to Africa, after having toured some countries of this splendid continent, I took a plane to England. I didn't tell Willow that I was going. When I finally found Giles house, I could surprise her. She really didn't expect to see me, neither did Giles. Maybe I should have called before arriving. This week, Giles lodged several Slayers, therefore all the guest rooms were taken (I didn't believe that he had such a large house… five guest rooms. For a man who lives alone, it's a lot). I didn't mind sleeping on the living room's floor, but Willow refused, she put her resolve face on (this face which makes me fall) and declared: "You will sleep in my room." She knew that with her resolve face, she would win, as much with Giles than with me. We made a camp bed in my best friend's room. I unpacked my luggage and Willow made me visit the city. We spent all day together, only the two of us, just like in the good old days. Back to Giles house, I didn't have too many time to discuss with Giles, cause he held an important meeting with the council to accommodate the new Slayers. Willow and I spent the night talking. She told me all she did to help Giles, how he had been nice to accommodate her at his place after the rupture, and all. We succeeded in closing the eye only the next morning, and a few hours later, Giles came to wake us up. He wanted us to meet the new Slayers and he needed us for some research. In fact, he needed Willow, but since I was there, I offered help too.

This week was amazing. Willow and I intimated, we were as close as before Oz's arrival. About two weeks after my appearance, we watched movies in Giles' living room. Giles wasn't there, he was still with the council. He spent as much time with the council as he spent at the library in high school. I wonder why he has a house. Well, where was I? Ah yeah… We both watched movies, then I wanted to kiss her. Since the fluke in high school, I didn't manage to think of another thing than her, then I met Anya, I buried my love for Willow deep inside me, knowing that she was over me, and that she didn't love me any more. But to spend so much time with her, revived this feeling which I believed dead. I approached her quietly and took her hands in mine. She raised her eyes and smiled at me, an oh so beautiful smile. I also smiled at her, then moved my face close to hers. Our lips met, and I knew that the feeling I had hidden several years ago, had never ceased existing: I love Willow, and I always loved her. The kiss was passionate, daring, reassuring, all that at the same time. It lasted a good moment, then when I broke it by a lack of breath, she looked me in the eye, as if asking why I did that. I told her I loved her more than anything. There was a long embarrassing silence, then Willow rose and went to sleep, without saying a word. That night, I slept on the couch. The following day, we avoided each other. That evening, I was going to sleep on the couch again when Willow joined me. She apologized for her reaction… and she kissed me. We spent the night kissing while telling each other how much we loved each other. The other nights, the camp bed wasn't useful, I slept in the same bed as Willow. We didn't do anything, we just slept in each other arms. Giles realized something was going on three weeks later, more or less. However, we always held each others hands, and we often kissed in front of him, but he didn't notice anything. He realized our relation only when Selma, one of the new Slayers, said "You should let go a little, in a few weeks, you won't be able to stand each other." He looked up from the book he was reading and stared at us while saying: "You… You are… together? " We answered affirmatively, then we kissed. He sighed something like "it's about time", then he told Selma something like "We can't separate soul mates." then he resumed his reading.

Three months later, I was still living with Willow and Giles. I asked Giles to tell me whenever he had enough of me invading his house, then he answered me that I could stay as long as I wanted. I took benefit of that. Well, that's it, three months later, we was alone, Willow and me, at Giles place. Giles had just become acquainted with Penny, therefore he was less and less at home. It was a rainy evening, as it's often this case in England. We was installed on a couch close to the large window of Willow room… I mean our room, surrounded by candles, and we looked at the rain falling. Some people find that it's annoying, old-fashioned, but we find that pleasant. It's calm and very romantic. And more the evening advanced, more I wanted her. It's odd like the sound of the rain which fall can have such an erotic effect. And with the gleam of the candles, she was so beautiful, her red hair and her green eyes glittered at the light of fire. I approach her and murmur soft words in her ears. Several minutes later, we was in our bed, half naked and we kissed. We made love, quietly, but with passion, as if it was our first time. In fact, it was our first time together, but you see what I mean… It was incredible, marvelously fantastic! I had never felt such intense pleasure with anybody else in my entire life. Well, I didn't sleep with several women in my life, there initially was Faith, then Anya, and that's it. When we have had finished, we stayed in each other arms, looking at each other intensely in the eyes. Willow kissed me and said that she had dreamed of this moment during years, but she would never have imagined it would be so good. I was proud. She turned over towards the window, looking at the rain falling outside. I stuck myself to her and I cherished her hair. I then posed my lips on her shoulder and kissed it. I remember to have said something like : « Is there a most pleasant activity to do on a rainy day? » She turned the head towards me and looked at me, with a smile. I knew she thought the same thing. We both stayed in this position to be looked at the outside during hours.

Some weeks later, I found a job. Really not the same kind of job as in Sunnydale. It was on the building site, but I worked in the offices, you know, paperwork, computers and all. Not really the kind of job that I adore, but it's all that I could do because of my eye. They didn't want to engage me in the building sites, because of the insurances which didn't cover somebody with my handicap. I'm sure I could have made the same job that in Sunnydale, I'm resourceful, but my employers don't think the same thing as me… At least, that did a bit of money to me. I have some money yet, but it's always better to envisage for the future, not? Anya would be proud of me. Several months later, I moved in my new apartment, not very far from Giles. I could have still stayed at Giles, but I didn't feel like like I was home, and I had sometimes the impression I'm disturbing. My apartment was in the downtown, at approximately ten minutes of Giles' place. Willow didn't move in with me immediately. Giles was in full search of a possible apocalypse and he really needed Willow and her witchcraft. Willow thus decided to stay with Giles, to facilitate things, until the threat was off. That didn't take two weeks that she joined me. I knew she couldn't stay away too long from my God's body. We cannot say we had really been separated, cause I was always at Giles, to help for research… and to stick to my girlfriend.

For our first anniversary… I mean, when it made one year that she and I were going out, I took a week off from my job, and Willow informed Giles that we would be available for a week. We had planned to leave to Italy to visit Buffy and Dawn, but our plans fell through when we call them to announce the news. They both had left for a few days, for Los Angeles, to see Angel and Spike. By the way, it's during this small trip that Buffy met Jason. Usually, Willow is the kind of person to plan all details of all, but this time, it was different. We only thought of the other. Therefore, as our plans were off, we spent our first day off at our apartment. It was a rainy day, thus we benefitted from it to make our favorite activity for a day of rain. Settled in from of the living room window, surrounded by candles and drinking champagne, we looked at the falling rain, before consumming our love… several times. The next day, we rented a country cottage on the edge of a beach, we packed our luggage, nothing too big; bathing suits, some replacement clothing, toothbrushes, that's it, and we spent the week over there. It's during this week I made my proposal. We were outside, on the edge of the beach, where a small fire had been made, and we looked at the stars. Willow had sat between my legs, her back pressed on my chest. I took the ring out and I gave it to her. She looked at me, her splendid green eyes full of questions, then she opened the velvet box. I asked her whether she wanted to marry me. The answer was immediate, it was yes. She jumped in my arms and kissed me… then we made love on the edge of the sea.

And now, a year later, I'm there, in front of the altar, and I impatiently await the arrival of my future wife. Everyone is there. Buffy, Dawn and Jason, Faith, Robin and Angele, Giles and Penny, Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyria, Kennedy and Andrew, Riley and Sam, Oz and his new girlfriend, Sophia, several Slayers, all our friends, my family, Willow's family. Willow's parents succeeded in making a small place in their schedule to come to our wedding. We succeeded in preventing my father from drinking, thus avoiding a scene, like at my last 'wedding'. My mother and Willow's father acknowledged me, before the ceremony, they were both persuaded that we would end up marrying, Willow and me. And they're not the only ones to tell us that. Apparently, we was both too blind to realize what was in front of us. Well, I was too blind to see that the most beautiful woman in the world was in front of me all this time.

Suddenly, the orchestra starts to play, and Willow advances along the alley, with her father. She is so beautiful. It seems an eternity since I saw her. But actually, that makes only seventeen hours. We had decided not to see each other the day of our wedding. Therefore, yesterday evening, a minute before midnight, we kissed then we said « goodbye », « see you tomorrow » and « I love you ». Willow went to sleep at Giles, where all her family was lodged. We didn't see each other today. But it's not the desire which missed. Not being able to sleep, we spent the night on the phone. The wedding takes place later, to allow Angel and Spike to assist to it. Thus, the sun isn't visible any more, and the gang's all together. Willow advances slowly towards me. Her dress is splendid, a long white dress, which lets see her soft shoulders. A long-line bra, made of… it seems to be diamonds, but it's not diamonds, obviously, highlighting her assets. It's a dress difficult to describe, but I think it's the most beautiful wedding gown I ever saw. And the woman inside, is the most attractive who exist on Earth. Her red hairs, went up under the veil, with several locks falling down on her shoulders. Her eyes didn't leave me since she entered. And mine didn't leave her.

Before I realize it, she's beside me. I take her hands and whisper « I love you ». Her eyes are bright, I never saw this glance before. She's happy, I feel it. I want to kiss her. But I can't. Not now. I remember our first meeting. In the park, halfway between her house and mine. Our mothers took along us this day there. I swang, but it isn't funny, when you are four years old, when nobody is there to give you a push. My mom was there, but she wasn't there at the same time. She had sat on a bench, despaired to have a boy asking as much energy. At this point, I saw a little girl, alone in the sandbox. She was small, her red hair in plait. She wore a jean overall, with a red pullover. She filled a bucket. Then suddenly, an older boy passed in the sandpit and knocked over her bucket. She then started to cry in silence. I approached her and proposed to help her to fill her bucket. She looked at me with an anxious face, probably wondering why I was speaking to her. I sat down beside her and started to fill her bucket. She smiled at me and told me her name : Willow. I answered her : « Funny Name. I'm Alexander. » We shook hands, as the big people often did while presenting themselves. « Can I call you Xander? » Nobody had never called me Xander, but in her mouth, it seems to have been the only name I had always carried. The it's there we became the best friends in the world. When my mother decided it was time to leave, I didn't want to leave my new friend. I sat down by the ground, refusing to move. My mom yielded, and went to speak to Mrs Rosenberg. We went to eat ice cream, all four together. I knew I could never leave this little girl so fragile with a funny color hairs. And a long friendship began.

Suddenly, the priest speak to me. « Alexander Lavelle Harris, do you solemnly swear to take Willow Anne Rosenberg as your wife? To honor and to cherish her, all the days of your life? » I know the answer. Yes, I want to love her for eternity, and nothing on Earth will be able to prevent me. « Oh yeah, I swear. » He looks at Willow and asks her the same question, reversed names, of course. She looks at me. « Yes. » She smiles. « I swear. » The priest smiles at us. « By the power conferred to me, I declared you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride. » He doesn't have to repeat the statement twice. I wait for this moment my entire life. I approach her and kiss her gently. We are finally married.

Everyone leave for the church steps to congratulate us. Even the priest come to join us. « I'm a priest since twenty-five years loan, and I never saw two people liking as much. When Miss entered, I saw the eyes of Mister. It seemed that he just saw the eighth wonder of the world. And you weren't left eyes of all the ceremony. I know this marriage will last. » I answers him that Willow is without any doubt the eighth wonder of the world. He congratulates us and leaves. Then it's pictures time. After several flashes, the photographer asks me discreetly where the next pictures will be taken. I indicate the address to him, while asking to take his time. Time that Willow and me arrive at destination and that I make her the surprise.

We go up aboard the limo Giles paid us. The driver already knows where we go, but not Willow. She thinks that we are going to the place where the reception'll take place. I blindfold her. She wonders what occurs. I answer her that I have a surprise for her before going to the reception. I see her smile, she's in hurry to know what the surprise is. But suddenly, her smile fade then she says : « But everyone will awaits us. » I reassure her. Everyone already knows where we are going. She's tightened against me. I kiss her. The vehicule stops. The driver opens the door. I help Willow to leave the car. She's excited. « Can I see now? » I tease her. « No, not now. I like it to you listening to all my desires. » I kiss her once again, then turn over to look at the house. This house, Willow looked at it each time we passed in front of it. It's a house very close to Giles place. Each time we walked, she stopped in front of the house and said to me : « It's the perfect house to raise children. There's a big garden where they could run as much as they want. The neighbors are rather distant. My, no, our dream's house. » She had never seen the interior. But when I visited it, I knew she would adore it. I take her hand. And approach her of her dream's house. I kiss her again before removing the blindfold from her eyes. She looks at the house then at me. She wonders what occurs. I take the key and advanced towards the house. She starts to shout and jumps to my neck. She has just understood I bought the house. She kiss me. Mmm… I like it when she kiss me. I unlock the door and take her in my arms to pass the threshold of the door. I move toward the living room, where all our pieces of furniture are already in place. I had asked Giles to move the pieces of furnitures this morning. I announce officially. « It's now our house, my dear. Do you want a guided tour? » She starts to hop in excitation. I make her visit the residence and ask her : « Did I make a good choice by buying it? » She jumps in my arms and says : « I've never been so happy in my entire life. » The doorbell resounds suddenly. It's the photographer. I say we will take the last pictures in the garden. He installs his stock. Willow looks at me. « Pictures, again? » We never have enough pictures when it's about a day so marvellous. « I want the most possible memories of this day. » I take her by the hand and move towards the back of the house where the photographer is. We take a couple of pictures, then we leave for the after-wedding reception.

Everyone is already there and and starts to applaud when we penetrate the room. Willow blushes. She doesn't like to be the center of attraction. I take her hand and deposits a kiss above. It seems to calm her. The evening is fantastic. Everyone has fun, the musicians are supers, the meal is excellent and Willow is splendid. After the meal, Willow and I let us dance. After some songs, Faith comes to request a dance from me. I look at Willow, I know she doesn't like Faith since we slept together. I see concern in her eyes but she lets us dance. While Faith and I are dancing, I see Oz approaching Willow and leads her to the dance floor. I must acknowledge that I'm a bit jealous. I know it won't occur anything, but I can't help it. It's probably what Willow feels in this moment by seeing me dancing with Faith. After this dance, I turn over to Willow. I tell her I love her. We dance. Dawn wants to dance with me, then Buffy, and Sam, my mom, Mrs Rosenberg, and even Kennedy. While Willow dances with Riley, Giles, her father, Spike, Angel and Andrew. It's time to throw the bunch of flowers. Surprised! It's Buffy who catches it. But she admits she won't marry immediatly. Jason and her are not ready. I understand her. Willow and I "waited" nearly twenty years. Yeah, that made twenty years that I love her. Since the first time we met. I didn't know at this time it was love I felt. Yeah, that took me time before realizing it. It was necessary that I would be on the edge of losing her to realize how much I loved her. When she was in the coma, after Drusilla attack, I knew I couldn't leave without her. I like to think some times that it's me who brought her back of this coma by telling her I loved her.

When the evening finishes, Willow and I let us go to the house. Now that we are married, we won't be left any more. Arrived at the house, Willow asks me to make a fire in the living room's hearth. When I finally light the fire, I stand and I see Willow entering the living room. She changed, she threaded a very sexy stripped, which doesn't let anything see, but done all to guess. It's a new dress, I never saw her carrying that before. She has a bottle and two flutes of champagne in the hand. She sits in the couch and tells me to join her. She opens the champagne and she serves us a glass each. « I love the surprise you made for me by buying this house. But I hope you didn't ruin yourself for me. » Ruin? No. « I didn't do it only for you, but for us, our family. But I didn't ruin myself. Our parents helped to pay this house, Giles too, then with the disability's premium I received in Sunnydale after my accident, I had the means of paying you this little surprise. Especially after Giles and our parents paid, there didn't remain much to pay. » She looks at me, the expression on her face have changed. She seems to be angry. « Why did you not say they paid for this house to me? I would have thanked them tonight. » I approach her and take her hand. « I'm sorry. They didn't want me to say it before tonight. I thanked them. And, they spoke about it during the evening. » She looks at me, surprised. « They talked about it? » She reflects, then her face is illuminated. « Ah! This is what they talked about? I didn't understand! I should have thanked them. » I reassure her. « You can call them tomorrow, if you want. » She approaches me. Our faces are only a few inches one of the other. Her lips brush mine. I lean forward her to press my lips to hers, but she pulls back quietly, like if she's teasing me. I look at her. She smirks. I take her face between my hands and attract her towards me and kiss her. The kiss lasts a few seconds. When she break the kiss, I sigh. She looks at me and smiles at me. « I also have a surprise for you. » A surprise? What can it be? I look at her, trying to see through her eyes what's the surprise. I see nothing there, except excitation. « You don't have to make me a surprise. » She looks at me with a a false offended face « I want to make a surprise to you, stop grumble. » She smiles. « What is it? » She smirks again. « I want to make you languish as you made me languish for the house. » I know she won't be able to hide the surprise a long time. But I insist nevertheless. « Tell me, please. » She seems excited to tell me what it occurs but she endeavours to hide it. « Well… » She leans forward me and kiss me. She take my hand and poses it in her belly. I look at her, intrigued. « The family will increase. » I look at my hand on her stomach and raise my eyes to see hers. « You mean, you're… » She nods. « It's great! » I couldn't get over it, I will be a father. I kiss her delicately. « Do you like my surprise? » If I like her surprise? But how can she thinks, only one moment, that I'm not happy! « Yeah, it's the most amazing surprise you could make me. » She answers me at once : « You took part of the creation of this surprise, you know. » I giggle and attract her towards me. She kiss me in a very suggestive way, then she starts to peel off my shirt. Mmm… I have the most beautiful wife in the world, she carries my child, and it's my wedding night, enjoy it.

The next morning, we stay in bed all the morning. We kiss, we cuddle… we have fun. About noon, she decides to call to thank them for the house. She's still in the bed, and use the bedroom's phone. After having spoken to her parents then with Giles, I'm sure she's now speaking with Buffy. They all are lodged at Giles, therefore, only one phone call. I approach her and kiss her neck. She chukles. Buffy probably wonders what occurs cause Willow tells her : « It's Xander, he tries to disturb our discussion so that I turn over to his arms. » I make on purpose and I kiss her a bit everywhere. After a few seconds, Willow holds me out the phone and I hear Buffy tell me : « Let me speak to my best friend, you'll have all the time to have her with you while your many years of marriage. » I laugh. « But I start to be jealous. That made an hour that she ceased dealing with me and that she speaks on the phone. Stop stealing her from me, she's mine now. » They both know I'm kidding. Buffy says goodbye to me and I give the phone to Willow, but I stay close to her. I lie beside her and cherish her back. When Willow puts down the phone, she leans towards me and kiss me. « I love when you rub my back like that. » I know. It's why I do it. We stay in a few more minutes in the bed, then we rise. We have several things to do before tomorrow. Tomorrow is the departure of our honeymoon. All the gang leaves today, therefore, they are farewells (or rather goodbye, because we'll see each others, obviously) to make, then our luggage to complete and empty the apartment to return the keys as quickly as possible.

The day is exausting. It's tough to let leave our friends. Handkerchiefs, we can say we used it a lot at the airport. Buffy, Dawn and Jason left first. Then Oz, Sophia, Riley, Sam, Faith, Robin, Angele, Spike, Angel, Gunn and Illyria both left at the same time. Therefore, there only remains Giles, Penny, Kennedy, Andrew, Willow and me in England. Willow cries over the way towards the apartment. She says she'll miss Buffy. But I reassure her by telling her that we'll visit her during our honeymoon. After all, we will travel through Europe, particularly to France and Italy.

The apartment is emply. Willow looks in my eyes, her eyes full of tears. I wonder what she has. As if she reads in my mind, she says that it's odd to leave a place like that. It's true, that's done a little pinching in the middle, but we have a large house now, just to us.

The following morning, it's the departure. We leave for three months. We will rest, and benefit from our life at two to the maximum. We're at the airport, we have just left Giles, who wanted absolutely to be there for our departure. He assures us he'll keep an eye on the house. We move towards the plane. Next destination : Paris, the city of lovers.

Sat on the aircraft, I tighten Willow's hands in mine then, I kiss her while saying to her how much I'm glad to spend the rest of my life near her. I finally have the woman of my life near me. She has a radiant smile, eyes sparkling, a little nice nose. And this is all these little things which make me fall for her again and again.

The End

By the way, I owe nothing. The characters of Xander and Willow belong to Joss Whedon and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, En passant, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Buffy the Vampire Slayer, like all the other characters. (Except Penny, Jason, Angele and Sophia, who are characters left straight of my imagination.)


End file.
